Soeur d'un Thanator
by She-Wolf-By-Heart
Summary: Une jeune Na'vi à l'aspect anormal rencontre les Omaticayas. C'est vrai que sa peau violette-noire, ses cheveux ont des mèches violetteset ses yeux d'un violet. Surtout que cette jeune Na'vi arrive devant eux sur un Palulukan adulte! On rencontre également le fils de notre couple adoré: Jake Sully et Neytiri.
1. Prologue

**N/A :**** C'est ma 1****re**** fanfic sur avatar et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Tout le long, ils parlent le Na'vi, sinon je vais préciser.**

**Ceci n'est que le prologue, donc pas de dialogue.**

**Enjoy! **

Prologue

PdV : 3e personne du singulier

Un jour, un couple de Na'vi solitaires, c'est-à-dire sans clan, se dirigèrent vers les arbres connectés à Eywa. La femme du couple était enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher. Mais lorsqu'ils la virent… ils demandèrent l'aide d'Eywa pour sauver la petite du sort qu'il lui semblait réserver. En effet, la petite ne ressemblait pas vraiment au Na'vi commun. Sa peau encore luisante était violette foncée, quasiment noire. Elle avait aussi les cheveux noirs avec des mèches violettes foncées. Il y avait aussi ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas jaune-doré, mais aussi violet que le plus violet des Ikrans. Seulement, Eywa sembla sourde à leurs complaintes et la petite resta telle quelle. Peu après, ils furent attaqués par une mère Thanator et ses deux parents moururent, tandis que la petite fut épargnée et emmenée par la mère.

La jeune mère allaita la petite avec ses petits jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait 2 ans. Alors, elle montra à ses petits comment chasser. La jeune fille s'attacha rapidement à cette famille, les considérants comme ces égaux et non supérieur à eux. D'ailleurs, elle s'attacha particulièrement à un des petits de sa mère, un mâle très protecteur qui la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Il la sauva quantité de fois et elle resta principalement avec lui tout le long de son enfance jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait 6 ans.

C'est à cet âge que, les petits ayant appris comment chasser et prendre soin d'eux-mêmes, quittèrent leur mère pour découvrir le magnifique monde de Pandora. Malgré cela, notre petite protégée ne savait toujours pas comment chasser, ne possédant pas les mêmes ''outils '' que ses frères et sœurs. C'est alors qu'elle décida de suivre son frère et de vivre avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse chasser seule. Elle fit donc le Tsahay'lu avec son frère qui accepta le lien. Même dans le Tsahay'lu, elle resta l'égale de son frère et le laissa prendre les commandes. LA petite était presque aussi rapide que son jeune frère et très robuste. Elle était très endurante, pouvant courir des heures sans trop s'épuiser. Récupérant un jour une griffe d'un prédateur inconnu, elle s'en fit un couteau et le garda sur elle.

Durant 2 ans, elle resta avec son frère. Le Thanator atteignait maintenant sa pleine grandeur, mais qui ne s'accouplerait que dans 1 an. Durant ces 2 années, elle développa ses muscles, tellement qu'elle était rendue 2 fois plus forte, plus agile et plus rapide qu'auparavant. Elle développa aussi son endurance jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse courir aussi longtemps et aussi vite que son frère. Ses sens extrêmement aiguisés l'aidèrent grandement dans sa chasse hebdomadaire et elle mangeait cru. Heureusement, elle ne fut jamais atteinte par une maladie, son organisme étant assez fort pour détruire les bactéries qu'elle ingurgitait à la volée. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait parlé, bien qu'elle ait déjà rit. Parfois elle émettait des bruits bizarres, imitant à la perfection certains cris d'animaux et chantant parfois simplement pour s'exprimer. Mais, jamais auparavant n'avait-elle vraiment parlé étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré de gens comme elle. Elle savait bien qu'elle était différente de son frère. Elle n'avait toutefois jamais vu d'autres Na'vis. Elle n'avait donc pas de nom à part petite sœur, bien que son frère ne puisse parler. Disons qu'il avait l'image de notre protégée associé avec un sentiment de protection et d'amour fraternel lorsqu'il lui parlait, par images bien sur.

Son frère continua à la protéger. Leur lien était très fort et ils ne voulaient plus vivre à part.

Ce n'est qu'à 8 ans et quelques mois que notre chère protégée découvrit les Na'vis. Et lorsqu'elle les vit, elle resta toute une journée à la lisière de la forêt à les observer. Aucun Na'vis ne la remarqua. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle se montra, allant de l'avant pour voir ses êtres qui lui ressemblait.

**N/A :**** Alors, c'était comment pour un début?**

**En passant, si vous avez des idées pour le nom de la petite Na'vi, donnez-moi une Review :D Et si vous n'avez pas d'idée, donnez une Review tout de même pour donner votre opinion! Merci**

**She-Wolf-By-Heart**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteure : ****Salut pour tous ceux qui me lisent! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une Review et j'aime les commentaires constructifs, donc gênez-vous pas! J'ai un peu changé mon premier prologue pour ceux qui n'avaient pas vu et j'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Les Omaticayas :**

**PdV : Neytiri**

J'étais à l'extérieur en train de prendre mon bain matinal dans une petite rivière, caressant doucement mon ventre arrondi par la vie qui était en train de grandir grâce à mon amour, Jake Sully, et grâce à Eywa qui me l'a accordé. C'était la deuxième fois que la vie grandissait dans mon ventre et j'étais très fière de mon fils qui faisait des progrès comme tous les autres petits Na'vis de son âge. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs et de grands yeux verts comme les feuilles. Il avait un vrai don avec les bêtes. Il pouvait approcher les Pa'lis sans qu'ils ne s'effraient alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient même pas. Il adorait parcourir la forêt et découvrir de nouveaux endroits. Un vrai aventurier, mon petit El'imkar!

Malgré que je sois ''enceinte'' (c'est ce que Jake Sully a dit que j'étais), je devais quand même m'occuper de mon peuple en préparant les rituels pour ceux qui retournaient à Eywa et tout ce qui demandait l'aide d'une Tsahik. Jake Sully avait pris le rôle de chef du clan et s'occupait bien de notre peuple. Mo'at m'aidait aussi, puisqu'elle est l'ancienne Tsahik du clan, et elle m'enseigne encore des choses qui m'aident à m'occuper de mon peuple. L'ami de Jake, Norm Spellman, s'occupe maintenant de la base et des recherches afin d'en découvrir plus sur notre planète. Ils nous visitent quelquefois lorsqu'ils viennent prendre des ''échantillons''.

Notre peuple vit près des grands arbres des âmes. Nous avons envoyé des groupes de Na'vis explorer la grande forêt afin de trouver un nouvel arbre-maison qui a des arbres des âmes assez près et où l'on peut atteindre les nids d'Ikran afin d'initier correctement les nouveaux chasseurs. Pour l'instant, aucun n'est revenu et c'est seulement dans quelques mois qu'ils devraient avoir fini leurs recherches. Toutefois, en attendant, le peuple continue à vivre assez tranquillement, la fureur et la tristesse majoritairement partie avec le temps. Cela faisait à près tout juste dix années que les hommes étaient partis.

o.O.o

Après mon bain matinal, j'allai manger quelques noix et racines de plantes ainsi que des fruits (Jake Sully m'a parlé du premier fruit de Pandora qu'il avait goutté. Il a dit qu'il avait l'air d'une aubergine, mais qu'il gouttait la poire avec la texture du raisin!). Après mon repas du matin, je m'en allais voir Mo'at lorsqu'un Na'vi un peu plus jeune que moi m'interpella : « Neytiri! Tsahik! Je te vois. Il faut venir vite! Il y a un Palulukan qui s'approche du camp! Et ce n'est pas le pire! Il y a une très jeune Na'vi sur son dos! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux! Dit-il en faisant de grand geste, l'air paniqué. »

- Mène-moi à eux. Que Jake Sully et El'imkar soient avertis.

En moins de quelques minutes, nous étions rendus là où le Na'vi avait vu la fille et le Palulukan. Ils étaient encore là, le Palulukan grondant lorsque les Na'vis s'approchaient trop pour essayer de le chasser. La jeune Na'vi avait l'air d'avoir l'âge de mon fils environ. Curieusement, sa peau était violette au lieu d'être bleue, ainsi que quelques mèches dans ses cheveux. Ses grands yeux étaient d'ailleurs d'un magnifique mauve envoûtant. Lorsque je vis qu'elle avait fait le Tsahay'lu avec cette magnifique et puissant créature, je l'associai, dans un certain sens, à moi. Après tout, avec cette petite fille, j'étais la seule à avoir fait le Tsahay'lu avec un Palulukan.

C'est alors que je la vis descendre avec une agilité et une grâce étonnante de sa monture, coupant le lien. Elle émit alors des sons ressemblant étrangement à celle de la créature, communiquant apparemment avec elle. Elle se retourna vers nous et nous regarda avec un mélange de curiosité, peur et joie dans ses yeux.

C'est à cet instant que je décidai de m'approcher.

o.O.o

**PdV : la jeune fille mauve**

Je descendis du dos de mon frère afin de m'approcher des autres qui me ressemblaient. Je parlai doucement à mon frère afin de le calmer. Il croyait qu'ils allaient m'attaquer et peut-être avait-il raison, mais je devais tenter ma chance et les approcher.

Ils semblaient avoir peur de mon frère, reculant lorsqu'il s'approchait. Ils étaient en train de pointer des sortes de bâtons avec des bouts pointus et des arcs de cercle en bois avec un petit bout de bois dedans. (N.A : des lances et des arcs )

Je m'arrêtai puisqu'ils s'égosillaient beaucoup plus depuis que je m'approchais d'eux, leurs queues fouettant l'air tant ils étaient agités. C'est alors que je vis une femelle s'avancer, visiblement beaucoup plus calme que les autres et arrêtant les cris d'un geste de la main. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par un grand mâle avec des colliers autour de son cou et qui semblait légèrement supérieur aux autres mâles. Entre les deux, il y avait un jeune mâle, de ma grandeur, qui avait de magnifiques yeux verts et une chevelure foncée et tressée. Je lui souris en signe de joie.

C'était le premier que je voyais et qui me ressemblait vraiment. Malgré sa couleur de peau, on se ressemblait vraiment physiquement, de la même grandeur, presque la même couleur de cheveux, etc.

La jeune femelle, qui avait aussi l'air légèrement supérieure en voyant avec quelle dévotion les autres obéissaient à ses moindres gestes, s'avança un peu plus. Elle se mit à émettre de drôle de sons, parlant continuellement. Je réalisai seulement à cet instant qu'ils devaient avoir leur propre langage, comme les animaux dans la forêt. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle utilisait ce langage et pas un autre que je pouvais comprendre. Celui de mon frère m'est le plus familier, mais je connais des tas d'autres langages provenant d'animaux rencontrés dans la forêt.

C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi et tendis la main pour me toucher. Mais pourquoi était-elle si près? Allait-elle me faire du mal? Elle allait me toucher! Pourquoi voulait-elle me toucher?

En panique et ne sachant que faire d'autre, je me défendis en crachant sur elle, prenant une position défensive et prenant mon couteau-griffe d'autour de mon cou. Si elle continuait, je n'hésiterais pas à frapper.

Elle recula, visiblement surprise par la vitesse à laquelle j'avais changé d'humeur. J'appelai mon frère, qui m'attendait dans la forêt. Il arriva au galop et je bondis sur son dos et fis le Tsahay'lu aussitôt qu'il passa près de moi. En un clin d'œil, nous étions dans la forêt, cachés de tous les regards inquiets et mécontents pour certains.

o.O.o

**PdV : El'imkar**

Alors que maman s'approchait de la jeune fille violette, elle cracha et pris une position pour la chasse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle n'était pas contente, maman voulait juste lui dire bonjour. Soudain, le Palulukan vint chercher la fille et partit avec elle dans la grande forêt. Ça c'était passé très vite, comme lorsqu'un éclair apparait et disparait. Une chose que j'ai bien retenu, c'était qu'elle parlait sans doute le langage des Palulukan puisqu'elle l'avait appelé pour qu'il vienne. Moi je ne connais pas ce langage-là, parce que je n'ai jamais vu de Palulukan avant. Mais je connais celui des Pa'lis (Equidius), des Syaksyuk (Prolemuris), des Ikrans et beaucoup d'autres petites créatures que j'arrive à apprivoiser!

Si seulement je pouvais approcher un Palulukan et essayer de lui parler, je suis sûr que je pourrais apprendre leur langue! Ainsi, je pourrais parler à la fille violette!

Après tout, maman dit que c'est Eywa qui m'a donné le don d'apprendre leurs langues et de les approcher aussi facilement. J'aime bien Eywa, elle est très gentille avec moi.

* * *

**Note d'auteure :**** Salut la c****ompagnie! J'espère que vous avez apprécié… si oui (ou même si vous n'aimez pas) laissez une Review, ça m'encourage à écrire! Attention, je risque de ne pas publier régulièrement et mes chapitres risquent de ne pas être toujours aussi longs que ce chapitre, ou aussi courts que le prologue. Vive ma beta officielle : Write-and-Read!**

**She-Wolf-By-Heart**


End file.
